


Be my Captain

by IronEyes



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brat!Tony, Bucky and Steve work for howard, Cute!Tony, Dom!Steve, First Kiss, First Time, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019, NSFW, Smut and Fluff, Sub!Tony, and that's when Steve meets Tony, different from the mcu movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes
Summary: Steve’s life is boring. He has a boring job at Stark Industries and his daily routine couldn’t be more uneventful. That is until he meets his Boss’ son Tony, because the little Brat seems to make it to his mission to annoy Steve and it seems like Tony has more than one secret.





	Be my Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) So this year I'm not only doing a lot of SPN Bingo, nope I will do the Marvel Fluff Bingo as well :) I will do different pairings for that, but there will always be Tony ;) 
> 
> Square: Boss' Son.
> 
> Anyway, what can I say? Maybe that I do hate Howard, but there is nothing funnier than clingy and bratty Tony, paired with a softer side that he doesn’t show anyone (but Steve).
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve sighs when he gets the mail from Mr. Stark. He started working for ‘Stark Industries’ exactly 6 months ago and while it pays his bills, it’s not what he wanted for his own life. He spends the whole day behind his desk and answers questions he doesn’t understand.

“Stark again?” Bucky asks when Steve gets up to leave the tiny office they share. Steve wouldn’t be working here anymore if it wasn’t for his best friend sitting right next to him. While Bucky was mostly working on new weapon ideas, Steve thought about new defensive mechanisms. 

“Who else.” Steve mutters and shakes his head at himself when he walks up the stairs towards the bigger offices. Since Howard Stark is the owner of ‘Stark Industries’, he has the biggest office at the end of the hall and Steve was here more times than he can count.

“Good morning, Captain Rogers.” The secretary in front of his office says and Steve nods his head in greeting. There was once a time when Steve fought in the army and was the captain of his unit, long before he and Bucky came back, even before Bucky lost his arm in a mission. Most people here still call him by his title.

“Good morning, Ms. Potts.” Steve answers and she smiles at him. Next to her sits a young man on her desk. He seems rather uninterested in Steve and so Steve ignores him as well. Maybe she finally had met someone. Steve ignores his thought of having someone of his own and knocks on the door.

“Come in.” Howard says loudly and Steve doesn’t hesitate to open the door. Just as he walks through the door, the young man presses himself through the crack of the door as well, and walks into the room as if he owns the whole company.

“Mr. Stark.” Steve says a bit irritated when the young man just walks past him and then sits down at Howard Stark’s desk. Seems like he doesn’t understand the purpose of a chair and Steve waits calmy for Howard to throw him out of the building.

“Oh please, you can call me Tony, sugar.” The guy says and before Steve can choke on his spit in spite of an answer, Howard turns around from where he was standing in front of the big windows that shows him half of New York.

“Anthony!” Howard barks and now Steve understands. The guy is Tony Stark, Howard Stark’s only child and according to every paper in the city, a human disaster. Steve wants to roll his eyes, because he hadn’t recognized him. Tony looks almost ill in front of him, even though he’s still grinning, his skin too light and his hair a mess.

“Dad, I told you not to call me that.” Tony says, but he gets up again and then sits down on a chair that is behind Howard’s desk. Howard seems to be angry already and Steve wishes he could be anywhere but here.

“And I remember that I told you not to call me ‘Dad’ either.” Howard says loudly and for a second the easy grin on Tony’s face vanishes. Steve wants to smile at that, but Tony looks almost afraid. His big brown eyes wide and glassy.

“Anyway, Captain Rogers, please sit down.” Howard says and he points at the last empty chair in the room. Steve walks over there and does as Howard says. He isn’t sure why he wanted so see him anyway and the presence of Tony makes it worse.

“Oh this is Captain Rogers, well it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tony says and the smile is back on his face. Steve ignores him.

“How can I help you, Mr. Stark?” Steve asks and he looks to Howard, who slowly sits down in his big leather chair. He seems a bit worried and Steve is unsure what to make of it. Howard just watches him for a moment before he sighs.

“Captain Rogers, I asked you to be here, so we could discuss a few new projects. As you may know, my failure of a son works for the company since last summer and he finally made a few good attempts at building useful weapons.” Howard says slowly and Steve can’t help but glance to Tony.

Tony looks a bit hurt at his father’s words, but Steve can see that he tries to pretend that it isn’t bothering him at all. Just when Steve focuses back on Howard, Tony seems to see Steve’s glance and wink at him. Steve snorts quietly. 

“I don’t think I understand.” Steve says, because why would Howard want to tell him those things. Steve doesn’t really care about the Stark family. He always thought they were just being showoffs.

“Anthony thinks that he has found a solution for our new weapon and would like to discuss that with you.” Howard says and Steve frowns only more. He hasn’t the slightest idea how any weapon works, or at least only an idea of it, but he never invented anything.

“I thought your experience with fights that end up disgustingly bloody could help.” Tony says grinning and before Steve can say anything to that, Tony gets up and pulls bright blue sunglasses out of nowhere. 

“The next weeks you will spend in Anthony’s workshop together. Captain Rogers, you can always take Sergeant Barnes with you if needed. Otherwise… enjoy your time.” Howard says and he sounds more annoyed than anything. Steve wants to object, but Howard is already on the phone with someone different.

“I promise you, it will be fun.” Tony says and there is this smirk again. For a tiny second Steve wonders if somebody ever pulled Tony over his lap, just to show him how to behave. Instead Steve gets up as well and follows Tony out of the door.

“When do you need me?” Steve asks and Tony raises his eyebrows, just so he can waggle them. Steve rolls his eyes.

“Oh I need you anytime, Captain Rogers, but 8am should be fine.” Tony says and he licks over his lips. Steve hopes he doesn’t blush and before he can snap something at the son of his boss, Tony turns around and walks away.

Steve watches him go, until Ms. Potts coughs and Steve hastily goes back to the stairs. He didn’t think he could hate his job even more, but here he is.

 

*

 

“Steve, seriously, I’m not gonna come down to Stark’s workshop and hold hands with you.” Bucky says for the tenth time and Steve sighs loudly. Since Howard had said he could take Bucky with him, he had thought that would be the perfect solution.

“But you didn’t see him, he is such a… brat.” Steve finishes lamely and Bucky tries to hide his laugh. Steve pushes Bucky, while they walk towards their office, but Bucky doesn’t even trip because of it. Too used to Steve’s behaviour.

“I’m just saying, if he is really horrible, I will accompany you tomorrow.” Bucky says and with that he is already through the door. Steve grinds his teeth and then turns around to get back to the stairs. He had never been to Tony’s workshop before, but he finds it easily enough.

It’s in the basement and it occupies the entire floor. Steve just walks down the stairs and stands in front of a huge glass wall. Steve isn’t surprised that the walls are blurred, since for sure nobody should see what Tony is working on.

“Captain Rogers.” A voice says and Steve turns around, but there is nobody. He even looks up at the ceiling for some speakers, but there is nothing either.

“Uh yes?” Steve says and then he sees a light blue light.

“Apologies, Captain Rogers. My name is Jarvis and I’m an Artificial Intelligence Mr. Stark Junior built. I just wanted to let you know, that Sir is now ready to see you.” Jarvis says and Steve is still a bit overwhelmed, but he nods. 

The door to the workshop opens and Steve enters it slowly.

“Oh wow.” Steve breathes quietly and if he was overwhelmed before, he is nearly unable to cope now. There is so much to see in the workshop and in the middle of it is Tony. He doesn’t seem to see Tony and works on some blueprints. 

“Hello?” Steve asks more than he says it and Tony looks up. 

“Oh Captain, my captain.” Tony smirks and with a tiny movement of his hand all the blueprints disappear into nothing. Steve can even see a few cars behind Tony and he tries not to be jealous. He doesn’t even have enough money for one car.

“Tony.” Steve says, because he would for sure not call this brat by his last name, or even worse address him with ‘Sir’. Tony doesn’t seem to mind and walks over to him. Steve glares at him, when he sees how Tony’s gaze wanders all over his body.

“Nice suit.” Tony says and Steve frowns at those words. He knows it’s nothing special, just a black suit and he actually hates to wear it, but Stark Industries has a clear ruling in their company. 

“Wish I could say the same.” Steve says and Tony’s eyes widen, before he actually ducks his head. Tony isn’t wearing a suit at all, instead just some black work pants and a white tank top that had seen better days. There is even oil all over him.

“Anyway. You can forget everything my father said. I don’t have any weapons ready.” Tony says and when Steve looks around he really can’t see anything that looks like a weapon and even if it does, nothing seems finished.

“Then why am I here?” Steve asks and he hopes he can just go back to his deck. He had never thought there would be a day, where he actually thought this.

“Why do you think?” Tony asks and he sits back down on his table. Steve’s fingertips itch to touch Tony, when he sees what a nice sight he actually makes in the sunlight. Then again, Steve wouldn’t fall for this.

“I think the spoiled rich boy is bored and wants something to play with, but I have to disappoint you, you’re not on my level.” Steve says and with every word he can see how much smaller Tony curls into himself.

Seems like nobody ever told him before, what an asshole he is. 

“This is not… “ Tony tries, but Steve holds up his hand. He doesn’t want to hear what Tony has to say and if he would lose his job over it, then so be it. Bucky would be pissed, but he also knows that Steve would never let himself be used like this.

“I don’t wanna hear it. Goodbye Tony.” Steve says and he already turns around. Just as he makes it towards the door, there is a hand holding him back at the elbow. Steve sighs.

“Please wait.” Tony says and his voice is a lot softer. Steve really wants to leave and it still seems like Tony doesn’t know what respect is.

“Did I say that you could touch me?” Steve says a bit harshly and he turns around, just to see Tony swallowing dryly. He seems to be a bit overwhelmed and Steve raises his eyebrows. Not so confident now, huh?

“Uhm no… Sir.” Tony mumbles and he hastily pulls his hand back, as if the contact burned him. Steve is a bit speechless at the tone and also how Tony looks only at the ground now, so before he can do anything, Tony goes back to his table. This time, sitting on his chair, not looking up.

“Tony?” Steve asks, because now he is worried.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for bothering you.” Tony says, his smile shaky and not even directed at Steve. With another sigh Steve comes back into the room and stops in front of Tony’s desk. There are schemes all over it and … are those robots?

“Tony, what are those?” Steve ignores him and then points at the schemes. Tony swallows again and he takes on of the papers into his hands. It shows a man in a new kind of uniform and even though Steve knows it’s only a sketch it looks beautiful already.

“It’s uhm… a uniform for… you.” Tony says and he holds the paper out for Steve to take it. Steve is a bit surprised but eyes the uniform more closly now. The uniform has the color scheme of america and there is even a white star on the chest.

“For me?” Steve asks and he carefully strokes over the paper.

“Yeah this is maybe a bit crazy, but I’m planning to topple my father.” Tony says and even though the sentence has a huge meaning, Tony’s voice is soft and he sounds at the verge of tears. 

“Are you crazy?” Steve asks and Tony hiccups. This is not the man Steve met yesterday and he almost believes Tony has an evil twin, but then Tony gets up again and walks over to one of the walls.

“I… I know how it sounds, but my father and Obi, they are not trying to end the war, they only make it worse. I hate weapons and I don’t wanna own all of this one day. I wanna… I wanna help people not kill them.” Tony says and he isn’t looking at Steve.

“And you can’t talk to your father about that?” Steve asks and Tony huffs. Steve nods, the question was kinda stupid, since he knows how much of an asshole Howard is. There is a button on the wall, right next to Tony and Tony’s hand hovers over it. 

“Steve, I need you to promise me that you won’t tell this anyone.” Tony says and he looks back to Steve.

“I promise.” Steve answers and Tony nods before he presses down on the button. The whole wall opens up and Steve’s mouth falls open when he sees all the suits behind the glass.

“Six Months ago a man named Nick Fury came to me and told me about…” Tony starts to say, but Steve shakes his head and comes closer.

“The Avengers Initiative.” Steve says and this time it’s Tony who is surprised. Nick came to Steve and Bucky almost six months ago as well and told them about S.H.I.E.L.D and their ideas.

“You know him?” Tony whispers and Steve nods. He goes over to the uniform that he had just seen on the paper and puts his hand on the glass. It looks beautiful. When Nick had commissioned Steve and Bucky to work for them, Steve had finally felt like he had a purpose again. 

He had thought Tony would be just as bad as his father when he had been such a brat yesterday… Steve shakes his head at his own thoughts. Bucky told him more than once not to judge people too fast.

“He came to me and Bucky and we’re… part of his team.” Steve says and Tony seems really surprised. Nick never told them who else would be in the team and Steve never asked. He had thought time would tell them.

“So, you are here to what… spy on my dad?” Tony asks and Steve shrugs.

“More or less.” Steve only says and Tony doesn’t answer for a long time. Instead he goes back to his computer and now the glass in front of the uniforms vanishes as well, Steve nearly falls into it.

“The one you’re looking at is all yours.” Tony says and Steve steps carefully into the hidden room and pats over the uniform. The fabric isn’t really thick, but he knows it’s bulletproof, or at least could prevent bad injuries.

“You made all of these? That is amazing.” Steve says and the smile he shows Tony is a real one. Tony blushes badly at that and tries to hide it when he looks away and rubs over his nose. Steve’s smile turns into a smirk.

He had always known Stark junior was attractive, but then again the whole city wanted him. Now… while the brat from yesterday riled him up, this sweet young man in front of him, pleases him even more.

“The black one with the shiny silver arm is for your friend.” Tony says and Steve hadn’t even seen the uniform for Bucky. Oh his best friend would be over the moon to see this all black suit.

“They look like superhero suits.” Steve says when he looks more closely at the star on the chest of his new uniform. 

“Well they kinda are, I mean they can do a few things. Nick only told me that we are seven people at the moment, but I don’t know who the others are. Well he did gave me some records about all of you, but there weren’t pictures.” Tony says and Steve counts the suits on the display.

“Seven? There are only six suits.” Steve says and Tony nods.

“Yeah I’m not exactly… part of the initiative. Just here to make you all look pretty.” Tony says and his eyes get glassy again. Steve feels bad, that he ever thought so little of Tony. Maybe yesterday was just an act in front of Howard, so he wouldn’t become suspicious

“So, you didn’t build something for yourself?” Steve wants to know and Tony smiles a bit cheekily, before he opens another hidden door. The suit in there is red and golden and looks so amazing, that Steve is a bit speechless.

“Yeah, I know it’s a bit much.” Tony says and he even blushes all adorably. Steve shakes his head. 

Who would’ve thought Tony Stark would be the death of him one day?

 

*

 

“Captain America?” Steve asks in disbelief, when they have the first try on of their suits two weeks later. Bucky snickers quitely from where he sits on one of the chairs, while Tony smiles openly at him.

“Don’t you like it?” Tony asks and he even blinks all innocently up at Steve, from where he kneels in front of him, because he has to finish getting Steve’s boots ready. Steve hastily looks up again, before his blood rushes southward.

“Isn’t it a bit much?” Steve asks back and when Tony gets up again, his hand brushes over the star on Steve’s uniform.

“You are never too much for me. I can take it.” Tony whispers and Steve looks over to Bucky, who is luckily in the process of testing out his new metal arm. The last two weeks were just like this Tony would behave like a brat around him, but as soon as they are alone, he would turn into this shy version of himself.

Maybe the real version.

“I like it Steve. Fits you.” Bucky says now and he gets up to look at himself in the mirror. Fury told them he had their first mission ready in a week and Tony had been stressing about their suits since then. 

“And you are the Winter Soldier.” Tony says and is already tinkering on Bucky’s arm again. Steve snorts at that name as well, but Bucky only shrugs. 

“What would your name be?” Steve asks and Tony smiles a tiny bit while he pats over Bucky’s arm again and again, to see if it works. Steve would need to talk to Fury, because Tony should be officially on the team and not just their mechanic. 

“Iron Man.” Tony answers and Steve nods, before he looks back to the wall, where the suit is well hidden. Steve relaxes as he watches Tony work on Bucky’s uniform and looks down at himself.

He can’t wait to be back in the game. Fury still keeps everything a secret, but Steve can’t wait to leave his small office upstairs and never come back. He would be sad not to see Tony everyday, but if Tony would be a member of the Avengers as well, he could always see him.

“Steve. I asked if you want some food, too.” Bucky says and the way he rolls his eyes, tells Steve that he already asked the question more than just two times. Steve nods, because he is always hungry, and watches how Bucky leaves.

“So… you like the suit?” Tony asks and there it is, the shyness in his voice and he can’t even look Steve in the eyes. 

“Oh I like it, but maybe I like you even more.” Steve says easily and he can see how Tony’s eyes widen at that, even though he is still not looking up at him. Steve is still wearing his uniform and he can see how Tony had looked at him, when he had dressed in it.

“S-steve?” Tony asks and now those big brown eyes look up at him. Steve smirks.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Steve says and Tony gasps quitely. Normally Tony is the one with all the pick-up lines, but apparently he didn’t know that Steve isn’t shy. He was just annoyed of Tony, before he had learned how sweet his boss’ son could be.

“What are you doing?” Tony asks, when Steve comes closer until, Tony’s back is right up against the wall. Steve leans even closer, until he has both of his hands pressed against the wall as well, just right beside Tony’s face.

“What does it look like?” Steve whispers closely into Tony’s ear and he loves how Tony shudders at the rough sound of his voice. Steve really hopes Bucky is taking some time getting food for them.

“We can’t do that… my f-father.” Tony stutters, but at this point Steve decides they already talked enough. So when he looks down to Tony’s sinful lips and Tony doesn’t try to duck away, Steve closes the last of the space between them and finally kisses Tony quiet. Much better.

Steve kisses Tony slowly at first, just a firm press of his lips against Tony’s. Only when Tony whines quietly, almost inaudible, Steve carefully changes the angle and licks over Tony’s bottom lip. Tony opens up without a second thought and Steve finally kisses him deeper.

He didn’t know how long they kiss like that, but after some time he has to breath and breaks the kiss. Tony’s eyes are much darker now.

“He isn’t my real boss and I don’t care, but I care about you. So tell me Tony, do you want this?” Steve asks and while he talks he presses light kisses against the side of Tony’s neck. He chuckles, when he realizes that Tony is already squirming.

“Fuck yes!” Tony says and he sounds wrecked, even though Steve hadn’t gotten started. Tony out right mewls, when Steve sucks at the skin right under his pulse and he rips Tony’s shirt open. It was torn at the shoulder already anyway, from when Tony had worked with his welder earlier. 

“Will you be good for me?” Steve asks huskily and he carefully strokes over Tony’s side, discovering that Tony is ticklish, while he sucks another bruise on Tony’s shoulder.

“Please, yes. I’ll be so good.” Tony whispers and his hands finally find Steve’s uniform. He clutches at the fabric and Steve has to chuckle at that. He knew Tony was all sweet and shy underneath his reputation. 

“Move to your desk.” Steve says and with that he takes a step back, Tony nearly falls to his knees, when Steve isn’t holding him up against the wall and he hastily gets over to his work desk. 

He sits down on the desk, just like he did the first day they met on Pepper’s desk. It should be illegal, to look this seductive while just sitting. Steve licks his lips and puts his hands on his own hem, so he could get rid of the upper section of the uniform. 

“C-can you leave it on?” Tony asks shyly and Steve smirks, while he nods. Why not. He can just open the zipper of the uniform, that would work too.  
“Anything for you, doll.” Steve says and he watches how Tony blushes a dark red. It’s not exactly the same color his iron man suit has, but it looks wonderful on him. Steve wants to kiss him again. Wants to worship Tony.

“Don’t say that.” Tony mumbles, but he sighs happily, when Steve comes over to him and kisses him slowly. This time there isn’t as much heat as before.

“Why not? It’s true Tony. You always try so hard, but you don’t have to do that with me. I already fell in love with you.” Steve whispers against Tony’s lips and he smiles, when Tony gasps again. He seems so surprised. 

“What?” Tony asks back and he seems more afraid than happy. Steve presses another kiss to his cheek.

“It’s okay, I’m telling the truth.” Steve shushes him and Tony relaxes. Steve carefully helps him to lay down on the desk, while Tony shudders at the cold of the wood. Steve smiles and helps him to get rid of his tight pants as well.

“Me uhm... too.” Tony says and he is bright red. Steve knew Tony would be so cute like this, but he is also sure that Tony never had someone caring for him before. Steve would change that. He would give Tony the world.

“Good, because right now, I really wanna fuck you.” Steve says and Tony whimpers at the words, but he also spreads his legs a bit. Steve licks over his lips, his own erection pressing against the firm fabric of his uniform, while Tony’s dick seems even harder underneath the tight boxer shorts. 

“Yes please!” Tony says, when Steve presses hot kisses against Tony’s thighs. 

“Oh I will and later when we have time, I will make sweet love to you, just like you deserve. I will fuck you slowly and so intense, you won’t be able think to think about anything but me.” Steve whispers against the soft skin and Tony moans quietly.

Steve would be careful with him right now as well, but he doesn’t tell Tony that. Instead he carefully gets rid of Tony’s boxer shorts too, while he looks into Tony’s brown trusting eyes. Tony still seems a bit nervous, but Steve smiles softly at him.

“Steve.” Tony whispers and when he doesn’t say something else, Steve carefully curls his fingers around Tony’s cock. It’s hot and heavy in his hand and the tip is already a dark red. Seems like somebody can’t wait.

“You got stuff here?” Steve asks, because for Tony would have some lube here and while Tony writhes under him, he nods.

“Top drawer of my desk.” Tony stammers and Steve smirks. Just like he had thought. He opens the drawer with his free hand and pulls the lube out, while his right hand is still stroking over Tony’s cock. Slowly. Oh so slowly.

“So good for me right, Doll?” Steve asks and he opens the lube, so he can pour some of it on his left hand. Tony whines, when he stops touching his cock, but Steve ignores it and opens his own zipper. 

He sighs happily, when his cock is free and strokes over it. He can feel Tony’s eyes on his cock and winks at Tony, when he finally looks up again. Tony blushes even more and strokes over his own hair.

“Come on.” Tony says and he actually pouts up at Steve. While he feels like he should tease Tony for hours, Steve can’t wait himself anymore. Bucky should be back soon as well and he doesn’t want anyone to see Tony like this. 

It’s a beautiful sight that is only reserved for him.

“Patient.” Steve says and Tony shudders under the strict sound. Steve lets go of his own cock and leans over Tony again. For a second Tony seems confused about this, but Steve already said he would fuck him for real later.

“Oh.” Tony makes, when Steve lays on top of him, carefully so he wouldn’t completely squish Tony under his weight, but so that he can take both of their cocks in his hand and rub them together.

“Just like that.” Steve whispers, when Tony tries to fuck up into his hand and Steve knows that this won’t take long. Tony is moaning loudly and he really hopes Jarvis soundproofed the room, otherwise the whole company would hear them.

“Please, Steve. Please I’m gonna come.” Tony babbles again and again, until Steve kisses him quiet, but he does speed up his movements a bit. 

“Did I say you could?” Steve growls and Tony moans so brokenly, that Steve is the one who has problems now to go for a while longer. He tries to distract himself and kisses all over Tony’s face.

“Love you.” Tony mumbles shyly again and so quiet, unlike his moans before and this is enough to make Steve come all over his fist and Tony’s tummy. Steve even bites into Tony’s shoulder, while Tony groans loudly.

“You are so wonderful, doll. I’m so lucky to see you like this. You are all mine now Tony. My sweet little Tony, I love you too.” Steve mutters against his skin and then he jacks Tony off even faster. Tony’s eyes are full of tears now.

“Please?” Tony begs and when he looks back into Steve’s eyes, Steve nods. That is all Tony needs and he comes over himself. Steve is careful while he strokes Tony through his orgasmn and mutters sweet nothings into his ear.

Tony is breathing hardly and Steve chuckles.

“Was that good?” Steve asks and he gets up again. In the drawer he finds some wipes and while he winks at Tony, he carefully cleans him up. Tony seems a bit ticklish and Steve chuckles slowly, while he makes himself decent looking again.

“Perfect.” Tony whispers and he is slow when he gets up and pulls his boxer shorts on again. They are backwards, but Steve doesn’t say anything and watches Tony getting into his pants as well.

“I’m glad.” Steve answers, before he goes over to the chair to get Tony his sweater jacket, since he had really destroyed his shirt in his hurry. Tony smiles, when Steve dresses him and when he closes the zipper of the jacket again, he presses another kiss onto Tony’s lips.

“Did you mean it?” Tony asks quietly and Steve nods, because he knows exactly what he means. Tony’s smile is breathtaking and Steve presses his forehead against Tony’s. They stay like this for a while.

Just getting lost in each other's eyes. 

“I fell in love with you the second I saw you. I actually tried to impress you when we first met.” Tony mutters embarrassed and Steve laughs. He had thought so much.

“Well you did. I mean you riled me up, but I can’t really complain.” Steve says and Tony grins.

“For your information. I wasn’t worried about Howard being your boss. He just… I was worried what he would think if he’d find out that his son is, on top of everything else, gay too. But I don’t care anymore. Not when you are with me.” Tony says and he looks so young and soft when he says it. Steve has to kiss him again.

Gentle and slow, like Tony deserves it. Loving.

“I promise to stay with you, Tony.” Steve whispers back and Tony smiles so cute, that Steve wishes they could kiss for the rest of their lives. 

“So, next time, we should totally fuck on _his_ desk.” Tony smirks and Steve laughs. Oh yeah he had known, that Tony was a brat, so he isn’t really surprised. No. He likes it that way.

And while he loves the side of Tony, he is much more in love with his real side. The shy one, that only Steve gets to see.

When Bucky comes in ten minutes later, Tony is sitting on Steve’s lap, happily working on new blueprints for his own suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... That's it. I'm still kinda new to all the smutty stuff, so please be gentle with me :D
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://tonystarkjr.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I started doing commissions on tumblr, so you can check this out [here](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/183388037610/opening-fanfic-commissions) and my kofi page is [here](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y3QRS5) Thank you so much!


End file.
